Imprisonment
by Little Cruxis Fool
Summary: Adopted from FieryFiction's Imprisonment. It's that old house. That rickety, rundown, old shack. It's the house that makes little children scream and run for home. It makes fully grown adults fidget with anxiety. Yet it makes the idiotic teens giggle and laugh. It's not haunted, they say. Then prove it. So they do.


**A/N: Okay, so there's this REALLY important thing I need to tell you before you start reading! This story was first created by FieryFiction. They had an AWESOME story going, but apparently the author had just a bit too much on their hands at the time. And so, the story went up for adoption. In a giddy rush of… something, I adopted it… Now, I have one more story that I need to write… Heheh…**

**But about me recovering this story, I'm going to change some things up. I'm rewriting the first three chapters so I can put in some little things that I may need for my ideas. It's not going to be exactly the same, but it will follow the plot (hopefully)!**

**Well, I should probably get working on it then, huh? You can find the link to the original story and author on my profile. Oh, I forgot to mention this, but I think I'm gonna change the original genre for this. The ideas I have for the story just don't really seem like 'horror' material. I'm also considering changing the title to THe Shack Next Door or something else. Review with your thoughts!**

* * *

**Imprisonment**

**The Shack Next Door**

It's that old house. That rickety, rundown, old shack. One look and one might get a queasy feeling in their stomach, or a taunting feeling in their mind. The paint is peeling off in waves, and the windows are boarded up. The ones that aren't have holes in them from rambunctious teenagers throwing a rock or a brick at it. The grass surrounding the house is overgrown and unkempt, almost as if something could be living in it, and something probably was. A huge weeping willow sits conveniently near the house, obscuring whatever could be inside.

It's the house that makes little children scream and run for home. It makes fully grown adults fidget with anxiety. Yet it makes the idiotic teens giggle and laugh.

It's not haunted, they say. Then prove it. So they do. A little measly group of three will walk up to the house at night. Why at night? The next day the three are boasting about how brave they were, facing over a million dangers in the house. Pfft, yeah right. Ask the person who lives next door to that old shack. I saw you. You just threw a stone or two; you never even made it to the front porch.

Well, that old shack that no one has ever dared to enter, it sits on the corner of my block. Right next to my house… I mean I know it's not that big of a deal; I don't even think anyone lives inside it anymore. How could they? Unless it's spotless inside the house, no one would want to live there! Too dangerous.

Well, I guess it's not _that_ bad. Someone could live there if they tried hard enough, it's just all the other houses on the block are perfectly kept. My house is probably the cleanest one in the whole neighborhood, (I mean, it has to be, doesn't it? My parents would disown me or something if I let our house be anything but perfect.) but that just makes the shack next door look even worse by comparison. I don't understand why the city doesn't just tear it down. The owner of the house probably won't let them…

Anyway, that's not important. What is important is me, or what is currently happening to me. Okay, so this all started about a week ago, on Halloween actually. It was Friday, just a normal day at school. I was sitting in my last period of the day, and I was extremely bored. Who cares about math anyway? It's not like I'm gonna need it to play football.

I looked around the classroom, trying to find a way to entertain myself. To my left, a bunch of girls I never talked to glanced at me. Or, I glanced at them. Apparently they had been ogling at me for quite a while before I turned my head. It was a bit creepy, but I could understand. I mean, who didn't want to date a tall, tanned quarter back football player? I grinned at the girls and waved, and they melted into fits of stifled giggles, blushing madly.

I then turned to my right and ended up looking out the window into the school parking lot. There were storm clouds in the distance, and it wasn't that cold, so it would probably rain a bit later. Dragging my eyes away from the sky, I scanned the parking lot. In that corner, my baby was waiting for me. Or she should have been…

Frowning, I looked around the parking lot. My car wasn't in its spot. Where the hell was it? I kept scanning the parking lot, looking for my car. Maybe Matt borrowed it for a bit? My step-another and I had to share a car seeing as mom didn't think it was worth getting one for each of us. But Matt usually got a ride home with Gilbert in his car. If Matt needed the car, he would have told me!

The ring off the bell startled me out of my musings. Quickly grabbing my stuff, I ran out of the classroom and to my locker. I shoved any of the crap I needed into my backpack and dashed out to the parking lot. I walked around for a bit, looking for my car before I found it sitting in a very different spot than where I had left it. Frowning, I opened that door and found a note on the seat. I picked it up and read it.

_Alfred_

_Gilbert's car was in the shop and he needed to borrow the car. Ludwig wouldn't let him use his car, I let him use ours. I came with to make sure he wouldn't crash it. Don't wait for me; I'm getting a ride with Ludwig and Gilbert to their place. Could you tell mom for me?_

_BTW you need gas._

_Matthew_

So that's what happened… Annoyed, I crinkled up the note and threw it into the parking lot. I climbed into my car and started it up, checking the gas. Matt was right. _Not cool, bro,_ I thought, pulling out my wallet. Crap. I didn't have enough money for gas… Sighing loudly, I put the car in reverse and began to back out of my spot. I could probably make it home. A few drops of rain had begun to splatter on the windshield, and I swore. I had better make it home.

Of course, that didn't happen. The car stopped about two blocks from my house. It wasn't that far, but by now it was pouring outside. Swearing colorfully, I pushed the car door open and stepped out into the rain. As I walked down the street, I saw a couple kids under umbrellas walking from house to house to collect candy. I felt bad for them. Halloween used to be my favorite holiday back when I could still go Trick-or-Treating, so the rain must have really ruined the holiday for a lot of kids.

By the time I reached my block, the storm had gotten worse. The rain was pelting down on me, and lightning flashed over head, quickly followed by a loud clap of thunder. I was going to kill Gilbert for this, maybe even Matt too. I struggled against the wind as I trudged forward, deciding to cut across the creepy shack's yard to get home a little bit faster. That was a bad idea as I ended up having to fight through a field of dead weeds.

I was almost out of the yard when I heard I loud slam behind me. Whirling around, I saw that the door to the shack had been yanked open by the wind. Despite my curiosity, I kept on walking home. Once I opened the door to my home, I was greeted with warmth. Sighing in relief, I closed the door behind me and took off my shoes and socks. With wet feet, I headed up to my room and found a new pair of clothes. I quickly changed and dried out my hair with a towel. After that, I went downstairs to the kitchen in search of my mom. Dad usually worked late, so I didn't have to bother finding him.

After a little while of searching, it seemed like my mom wasn't home. I usually went over to a friend's house on Fridays, so she probably wasn't expecting me back. Grinning, I pulled open the fridge. Home alone! Time to have some fun.

I spent most of the night eating Halloween candy and watching horror movies. It was something I started doing when mom told me I was too old to go Trick-or-Treating. Buy a crap ton of candy and watch some of those horror movies I borrow from Kiku. Matt always yelled at me for that, saying I wouldn't get any sleep, but I never listened. I mean, he was right; I never get any sleep Halloween night, but it's not like I'm gonna admit that. I'm a hero, not a wuss.

After I finished a couple movies and a bag of Snickers, I started to think about the shack again. I walked over to a window, wanting to know if the door was still open. The storm had cleared up and there were a few scavenging Trick-or-Treaters about looking for as much candy as they could with the remaining hour they had before curfew. I looked over at the shack from the window, but I couldn't see through the branches of the willow tree.

Grinning, I went up to my room and grabbed a flashlight and camera. This would be a great opportunity to prove to Matt that I wasn't a coward. I could snap a few pictures of the place and show them to Matt, and he wouldn't bother me about those horror movies anymore!

Pulling on my still damp shoes, I headed out the front door and trotted over to the shack. The door was still wide open, but I couldn't see anything inside. It was too dark. Approaching the porch, I shined the flashlight into the doorway. Surprisingly, it didn't do much, and I could only see the floor paneling of the threshold. The light didn't seem to reach anything else. Gulping, I pulled out my camera. I took a picture with flash on, my hands shaking a bit. This reminded me too much of those weird horror games. Y'know, the ones where you can only see in the dark using the camera? Too bad my camera didn't have a night vision setting.

I looked down at the camera and looked at the picture. It was horrible, but I could make out a possible living room. There was what looked like a couch and a chair, and a couple lamps. Wait, that wasn't a lamp…

Furrowing my brow, I looked at the pic more closely. It looked like... a person. Gasping, I looked up in fear at the open door only to see a pale hand shove itself towards my mouth. The guy must have had some chloroform of something, cuz I passed out after that. Yeah, that's it. Chloroform. There's no way it was from fear.

* * *

**A/N: This took me two years to write… I adopted this story in 2012… It is now 2014… All hail the Queen of Procrastination. Anyway, I'm actually pretty proud of this! This is only a rewrite of the first chapter of the fic. I have to rewrite chapter 2 and 3, and then it's all me! Again, I'll put a link to the original story on my profile, so if you want to read that, go right ahead!**


End file.
